Rainy Season
by Sweet-sugarcake
Summary: It's the rainy season again. The season that sometimes leaves us with feelings of sadness and loneliness. A story about the deep friendship that they share. Matt/Mello


**Rainy Season**

A very small Matt/Mello fan-fiction

It was the rainy season again. The season where vibrant colours of red's and yellows made their ways down the crowded city street. The season that kept people inside their home's to sip warm drinks and huddle in thick blankets. Well, at least a majority of the people, that is. We're stuck here, in this rusty place not even fit to be called a shack. Why? To figure out one thing. Who is Kira? That's all. Me and Mello have practically made it our lives purposes at this point. From when we get up in the morning to when we lay our heads to rest, the thought is always there. Clinging like a scared child to a parent in a dangerous situation. And it will not go away until it has been figured out and Kira is caught. Or we are killed, I guess. I can hear the rain softly tapping the roof outside, a melancholy rhythm you could say. An offset white noise that really is calming. I peer out the window and see the many people quickly striding home, pulling their coats tightly closed in such an odd fashion. I watch the children run across the street with their hoods over the heads, briskly glancing at the sea of grey clouds above. I wish that I was a child again, without any worries of sin and conflict. I let out a gentle sigh and lifted myself up to go and find Mello. My bet was that he was watching the news for any information on Kira, or at least searching the Internet for some. I made my way down the dimly lit hallway, so many nostalgic thoughts running through my head.

What was this feeling?

It was sadness, I thought at first, of what could have been. Like having a childhood with caring parents and many friends, playing baseball in a wide green field underneath the giant blue sky. Spending the nights watching fireworks and seeing the many stars speckled across the sheet of black cosmos. Going to a normal school, with many children like myself. But it will never happen. And this is what got to me. The thought of knowing that what you wanted everything to be is out of your reach; that now you are too grown up to go to the school of your dreams or have the many friends that you wanted. Because time has played you for a fool, and now you're too old. This left me with a slight feeling of depression, as I wandered the house. Drifting like a soulless being. I called out for Mello in the darkness, and got no reply. I called louder, once more, and got a muffled, "Hey". I entered the dark space, Mello's room I presumed. The room was only lit by the open window, letting in small handfuls of rain.

"Mells, you shouldn't leave the window open, your letting in rain and getting everything wet", I instructed, reaching over to close the window shut.

"Hey, Matt?", He barely spoke.

"Yeah?", I replied, still trying to close the window.

"Have you ever felt...like life really isn't worth living anymore? Like what we're doing in this world really doesn't amount to anything?"

I froze. The room suddenly felt cold, and sharp. I hadn't really comprehended what he had said yet. Did he just ask if he should commit suicide? I glanced over at him, and tried to make out his figure. He was laying on his back, staring into the emptiness of the ceiling, as if it would take him away.

"What do you mean, Mello?", I asked, gingerly. He shrugged, like he had many things on his mind at the moment. I sat next to him, placing my hand close by.

"I guess you could say I'm not feeling all that great, you know, it's the rainy season and all", He spoke as he rolled over onto his stomach.

This made me worry; Mello was never one to feel down, or even if he did, he would definitely not show it. Both of us stayed silent for a minute, listening to the never ending rainfall that seemed to hang above. I laid down beside him, and we listened to the rain together.

"Mello", I spoke. "Whenever you feel sad, don't worry; I'll always be here for you, always by your side."

Mello softly lifted his head. "You mean, you'll never leave? Even if my plans to catch Kira may take your life?"

I closed my eyes, and smiled.

"Of course"

I placed my hand on his back. I wanted the fragile moment to last forever. The calming sound of the rain seemed to wash away our sadness. We both let the rain engulf our troubles together, and at that time, we knew that we would be best friends for eternity.

If only we knew how short eternity really was.


End file.
